Breath of the Wild: Adventure of Link
by LittleSpringroll
Summary: The blood moon rises once again. Please be careful LInk.
1. blood Moon Rising

**Chapter One: blood Moon Rising**

*Link's POV*

Good morning. My name is Link Link. I like to link links together. I also like like likes. Like, _like_ like likes. They are not only fun to defeat but also fun to troll. And I haven't seen one in over 100 years. I wonder what happened to them. Maybe they're hibernating. But, I'm getting off track here. That is not what is important now. Let's go back to the place where this all began...

When I walked through the Zora's Domain, everyone stared at me. Maybe it was because I was the only Hylian they had seen in a long time, or because I have been asleep in a 100 year sleep for 100 years, but I'd like to think they were looking at how my blond sideburns flowed like waterfalls over my dignified pointy ears.

"Hey Linny!" Shouted a Zora. Waving her arms, she was motioning for me to come over. So I did. I stared at her with my vastly clear eyes expressively. Just then a red started filling the sky and particles floated around my head. "No...the blood moon," I whispered indignantly.

I rushed to the cooking pot, tripping and ended up climbing the pillar nearby. I tried to hold 5 apples but I can't hold that here. Soon I got off the pillar and managed to cook. I also cooked a hearty durian. Mesmerizingly the fruit jumped up and down in the pot. I held some fish and rock salt after that. However, I can't carry any more meals.

I spent my last few seconds before the blood moon attacking Sidan as usual who was sorry that I had to see him in a moment of weakness. Little did I know but my life was about to undergo a big change.

*Zelda's POV*

Once I was seven years old and wanted to be an adult with magical powers. Now I wish we would turn back time to the good old days because being a magical adult is cool but also booooring. Instead of traveling the world I have to fight Ganon in a destroyed castle full of my terrible childhood memories. We are in a standstill because we are both powerful. Just then, I felt the familiar sensation that I couldn't identify. It was...

"Oh no"

...the Blood Moon hovering just over the horizon! But I couldn't see it due to the smoke, but I could feel it. I hurriedly donned my headset while fending off Ganon with one hand and urgently relayed the message to my companion of old.

"The Blood moon rises once again plz be careful link!"

End of Chapter One.


	2. Link goes to Gerudo Land

Chapter 2: Link goes to Gerudo Land

*Link's POV*

Shortly after the blood moon I went to Gerudo Town. Luckily it wasn't sandstorming. I went in the village with my Bai Shirt, Snow Boots, and Thunder Helm.

"Bite your lip as you say it." Said a Gerudo. I ignored it and went north.

"How old are you actually?" asked some other Gerudo as I walked through town in silence. Ugh. These Gerudos, do they not realize when a person doesn't want to be bothered. I replied "I'm over 100!" but there was only laughter in response. What, am I not heroic looking enough to be telling the truth.

Just then, I looked out the window. It was a normal Gerudo day, with sandstorms in the distance and a large walking- wait what. I thought I defeated that thing ages ago.

I rushed toward the entrance of the village to leave, putting on my champion shirt at the same time to save time. But before I reached the door it was like that everything froze.

"Sound the alarm a voe has been detected!"

I was kicked out into the street. Oh well, that was faster than running out anyways.

*Urbosas POV*

How did this happen, my poor divine beastie suddenly turned evil again. It must be from a spread of ganon's power. So I sat down to ponder, but I was pulled into the main terminal! Like I knew I probably deserved it but man why.

*Back to Link's POV*

i wanted to make sure urbosa would not get out, so i made a break for the door. The door used the brake to slow its car down, enough that i could hitch a ride.

"Gee thanks bro!" I stated, with my sparkling blue eyes sparkling bluishly and eyes. By the way, I suddenly had a grand idea.

"I know," i shouted," i'll just save Urbosa cuz who even cares anyway!" Also, saving her would make gerudos angry again. I rubbed my hands together like a penguin and carefully adjusted my blond sideburns that flowed over my dignified pointy ears like waterfalls. Oh, and did I mention I blinked my blue eyes uh this is so strange? Then, a Moblin threw a Bokoblin at me. oUcH. The door fell apart into pieces of wood, and the Bokoblin's fire arrow lit the wood. I quickly sat down and rested 'till the morning. It was easier to see in the morning.

*Bokoblin's POV*

So, yeah, i just like, well, you see, I like was gonna fight this guy. And then Bob over there got this idea to throw me for some reason. So he like picked me up and like chucked me like I was a football and I was like "help" and then I hit the other guy off of his car and the guy's door fell apart. I was like, "yeah, let's get 'em" so I shot a fire arrow at the door, but it turned into a campfire and the guy sat down and started to like snooze. So I was like, "perfect time to attack" but for some reason I couldn't do any thing at all and I'm still like stuck and this is like sooo dumb i wanna like go home or something and eat chocolate. (Sry about that rant)

*Back to Lin'ks POV again*

I finally realized that It was time to wake up. When I woke up, i realized i was standing on a glowing patch of ground. I suddenly pulled out my sheikah slate and saw that the picture zelda had taken 100+ years ago was in the same place I was in now! LOL. So I dug deep into the trenches of my knowledge and salvaged those oh so great times of old.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Into El Camello

Chapter 3 - Into El Camello

*Link's POV*

-Flashback-

I had sensed trouble and the scene unfolding before me galvanized me into action. Zelda had been running through the palm trees. Not a cheery run in the sunshine or a training run for a race, but as if she were running for her very life. Instinctively, with no real thought about what dangers I might face, I headed towards her. Suddenly, in a cloud of dust, her pursuers sped in front of her. Through the grainy haze of the dust cloud that surrounded them, I could make out flashing sickles - Yiga foot soldiers! I watched aghast as Zelda skidded to a halt and fell backwards onto the ground. The three Yiga, surely grinning behind their ygg masks, approached their prey, sickles poised for the kill. But they didn't count on me! Just as the first one began to swing, my sword intercepted and flung it into the air. The now unarmed yiga collapsed in dismay while his compatriots fled. I bent protectively over Zelda, willing her to relax in my embrace. I almost expected her to push me away given what would have been a natural fight or flight response, but instead I was rewarded by her trusting gaze.

-End Flashback-

With a gasp my thoughts have returned to reality. I hadn't really learned anything though seeing as I had destroyed the Yigas base a while ago. But I was strengthened in my resolve to save the princess whose attention was still completely focused in an all out battle save for the weekly blood moon warning.

Just then, I realized it! The blood moon was the key! It had the power to revive enemies, that's why the scourge of the divine beast was revised.

Well I thought sullenly, next time I defeat all the beasts scourges I better go take on Ganon right away before he revives them again.

But now, time to get into the divine beast.

I didn't need Riju because I had the thunder helm but the speed was going to be a problem. So I sealiously just took out my runes and bombed a sand seal right there and then. While stars floated around its head I mashed a and jumped on. However I fell off and ended up sprawled on the ground with the same dazed expression of the sand seal from before.

Wow! I didn't have a shield!

So I teleported to Kakariko and stole a pot lid before teleporting back to Gerudo Town. Then I bombed another sand seal (orkork) and started racing toward the divine beast. Soon I got there. I used my bomb arrows to hit it's legs while being zapped and eventually it dizzied.

"You have to find the terminals" Urbosa's disembodied voice rang out across the chambers of the divine of the beast.

"I already know that" I replied yelling. I ran to the first terminal


	4. Urbosas Pouting

Chapter four: Urbosa's pouting

A/N sorry for cliffhanger before

*Link's POV*

and I realized all the puzzles were still complete from my last trip here. I activated one terminal and headed to the next one.

"There are four terminals left," I heard Urbosa saying over the Sheikah loudspeaker system, and she was holding up 5 fingers. I activated the rest of the terminals and went to the middle platform. It was time to face the scourge again. Thunder light ganon!

"Stay on edge link, the thing is fast, watch yourself," commentated Urbosa. "Its a formindable enemy. Fight for your life" so I did.

I got through the first part easy because I had the master sword. But when it started flying around like crazy I wasn't so confident. The glob of goo with weapons was also zapping everything but I was ok because of the thunder helm.

I wanted to get closer but it was in the air, so I dropped some wood on the ground and smacked it with my Great Flameblade. The piles of wood turned into a campfire. I momentarily forgot what I was doing and tried to sit down at the campfire, but...Not a good time!

I flew into the air using the updraft from the campfire and pulled out my bow. Luckily, I had two (202) ancient arrows. I shot the scourge down and then flew over to smack it some more. I switched to my two handed weapon and started spin attacking but I had no stamina! But in a little bit I recovered and tried to use Urbosa's Fury.

*Urbosas' POV*

I could feel that Link was trying to use my fury, but I couldn't generate any. I was too busy pouting because I was stuck in the terminal again.

*Link's POV*

Never mind! Thunder light ganon was gone in a poof of smoke, and I had done it! I was relieved but also concerned. Why was I concerned, you ask? Well, I realized I still had a lot of divine beasts to go and boss fights are scaled, so the next one would be harder.

Urbosa approached in spirit form, slowly clapping. But I didn't have time to hear what she had to say.

"Gotta go fast!" I shouted and jumped out of the divine beast.

A/n I know its short but I forgot what the boss's weapons are!

End of chapter 4


	5. into the bird

Chpater 5; into the bird

A/n sorry for typos on my phone

*links pov*

I went to revali next. He was trapped in van meadow just like I expectEd. But when I tried to go inside, van media constructed a huge glowing red barrier around it.

"Woh!" I yelped as I bounced like eggs off the barrier but opened my paraglider to slow my fall. After recovering a little I pulled out my bomb arrows.

I'm glad I didn't have to bother Teba again. I thought. Or maybe I just thought that because Teba bothered me.

Once I broke the cannons I went inside.


	6. Dead on Vah Medoh

Cahpter 6: Dead on Vah Medoh

*Link's POV*

 _No one cares about the map,_ I thought. _I'll just speedrun this dungeon like crazy._

I used my handy paraglider to soar out the window. Though after I got the frst terminal though I couldn't get back so I had to game over.

I revived in the dungeon well. I was glad that there hadn't been the return of Ganon. I got the other terminals to the sounds of Revali complaining at me condescendingly. Then I got ready to fight the scourge, and as I was going, Mipha's grace was then ready.

On top of the bird the scourge was. "Just the meanie I was looking for. Him!" I quietly mumbled in a whisper under my breath to avoid suspicion.

"It's aim is dead," huffed Revally.

I used Revali's Gale to take to the skies. In mid-air I pulled out my 5-shot lynel bow to slow down time and started shooting at max speed at the monster at the top of the bird. But I ran out of stamina. I started falling to the ground. It was like that I had never met my paraglider.

Then the scourge hit me with its beam while I was falling. Crashing to the ground I entered ragdoll state.

"It's my pleasure," hummed Mipha like a new car as she dissipated.

I hit the monster again and it changed to Faze 2. Seriously.

He summoned these four little flying thingies around him. They like shot stuff at me. I won anyway.

*Revali's POV*

"Well it was about time punny hero." I said.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Trial of the flower headed lizard

Chapter 7: Trial of the flower headed lizard

"Next up- the weird lizard!" I shouted.

It has been two days since I defeated the bird. I ate lots of food to restore my health and also upgraded my armor at the dairy fountain. Ohh wait. I forgot the lizard was in the volcano again.

I decided to tree launch myself into the air. I paraglided down into the volcano at a high speed. "Here I cooommmeee!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I sailed down into it.

The flower shaped part of the lizard had scrunched up back into a head like shape. I preferred the flower version honestly. Like did anyone ever tell it it looked cooler when it's head was opened to shoot giant red laser? I guess not, because then it's head would still be open now.

I stepped out of the literally burning air and into the dank dark dungeon.

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now" I said a dank meme.

I pulled out an arrow. I still remembered the layout of the dungeon. Okay, maybe I _did_ just take pictures last time. In any case I knew what to do so I lit an arrow and fired it out the top window. I did it again. Now I have solved two puzzles without getting the map terminal.

Now I guess I'll go get the map.

I got the map and then turned the dungeon. As a treasure chest was falling I kicked it, causing it to open in midair.

It was a torch. I didn't need that torch, so I chucked it out the window. Then I realized, yeah I might want a torch just to throw at enemies later. So I ran outside to get it back.

I picked up the torch on a leg of the lizard. Then I tilted the lizard again.

"What!" I screamed as I was thrown in the air. When I had just grabbed onto my parafoil I got smacked again, flying so high into the sky. That was actually fun!

I used the height to glide down on to the lizard's tail at the end. Facing outside to the volcano I noticed the red floating particles. Was that part of Ganons power? It looked kinda like the blood moon I thought. But I'm not a philosopher so I didn't puzzle over it anymore. I turned the map again. To my surprise, the mini map indicated the legs hadn't moved?

I was burning with curiosity. So I turned around and

"Yikes!"

I saw the legs didn't moved while the body returned to being in the volcano. As I watched the legs hurried to get back to the body. I shivered ever though I was in a volcano. That meant...I wasn't in as much control of the beast as I thought?! It only moved when it knew I was looking!


	8. Trial of the flower headed lizard part 2

Chapter eigt: Trial of the flower headed lizard part 2

A/n sorry for the long break sometimes life get's busy

After I recovered from my shock I got the rest of the terminals and went upstairs to fight fire blight Ganon. He wasn't there yet, so I figured I had to activate the main terminal to get him to fight me, just like last time. IF he was going to fight me.

When I activated the main terminal it came out of the terminal...

"YOU!" I screamed. "You are going down!"

I pulled out my bow. It was going up in flames. Wow, I totally COULDN'T TELL it was hot in here. And I was ALREADY in my flamebreaker armor.

Fireblight Ganon flew around at a distance while I shot arrows at it. In a matter of minutes, it switched to second phase.

(Is it THIS easy? It IS, I realized.)

(Then I wondered why I kept speaking in all caps. JUST in this chapter, by the way.)

With some more arrows and a little sword action, I took down the boss. And Daruk was freed.

That boss was such A JOKE.

 **Real authors' note: read the words in all caps**


	9. caramity canon

cHaptre 9% caramity canon

So yeah I rode on a horse to calamity ganon. Fortunately, the guardians had terrible aim so it was a smooth ride to the castle. Once inside the borders, I swam up some waterfalls to the inner sanctum. I made sure to press the easy button before the final fight, since the journey was an entire cakewalk.

"Hey Ganon, I'm here to stop you I hollered. Suddenly, a nasty cocoon on the ceiling burst open and Ganon fell out of it! He was so heavy that he even broke the floor and fell into the basement! (That must've hurt)

I got out my sword and prepared to fight

He was kinda weak to be honest, dunno why I was expecting a challenge. I mean I TOTALLY didn't press the easy button. "That was easy." Said the easy button.

Anyway, we continued fighting for a long time. Then he evolved like a pokemon and we went outside. "Its dangrous to go alone. Take this!" Shout Zelda. She gave Link the bow of light.

Just then, the blood moon came o'er the rollign hills. zelda was preparing her speech but I told her "its no use" since I could see the moon anyway. I knew I had to do something, and fast. Being the quick thinker I was, I rode my horse over to the light barrier and got off. Strangely, I had clipped through the barrier! "WOW" i thought. Then i summoned the master cycle zero and rode towards the blood moon while unloading arrows into it. After some three hundred arrows, the blood moon vanished. THE BLOOD MOON HAS BEEN SOLVED!

The end


End file.
